


give me your love (i'll give you the world) (day 21)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Depression, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pining, Twincest, but they're presenting differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Castiel presented as an Omega, Jimmy was happy for him. Omegas were treated with the utmost respect in their society, since they were child bearers and the most resistant to literally any and all diseases. Jimmy looked forward to presenting as an Omega, too.Prompts:Suptober: LightningKinktober: Size Difference+SPN Kink Bingo: Beta/Omega





	give me your love (i'll give you the world) (day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> This also turned into something way sadder than I thought it would. Thank fuck it got a happy(ish) end though.

When Castiel presented as an Omega, Jimmy was happy for him. Omegas were treated with the utmost respect in their society, since they were child bearers and the most resistant to literally any and all diseases. Jimmy looked forward to presenting as an Omega, too. Identical twins tended to present identically, too, although it wasn’t a scientifically proven fact. Everyone, including Jimmy, thought that his tactile and soft nature meant that he was a natural Omega. In fact, they expected him to present first.

When, during Castiel’s second heat, Jimmy still doesn’t feel anything, and he’s been noticing that he cannot smell Castiel’s amazing autumn scent (chocolate and pumpkin spice and a thunderstorm, with lighting) as vividly as he did anymore, he starts dreading. Dreading everything, in fact, not just the presentation issue. He’s getting worse and worse at figuring out what people are thinking, and Castiel is distancing himself from Jimmy in favour of talking to Dean, their shared best friend who presented as an Alpha a few months ago. He’s starting to feel alone and scared and he’s vaguely aware that it might be depression but he doesn’t want to think about it.

Jimmy breaks down during November, just before Thanksgiving. His parents have been making all kinds of foods, and they’ve been making him hot chocolate, sensing (and probably smelling) that something is wrong with him. Issue is, they’re making him hot chocolate with pumpkin spices because that’s been his favourite for years, and now it just reminds him of the fact that he cannot smell Castiel as potently anymore. When Castiel brings him the mug, Jimmy just bursts out into tears. Castiel, stricken, sits down with him and takes him into his arms, attempting to soothe his twin. It doesn’t quite work, but at least up close, Jimmy can smell Castiel’s comforting smell. Fresh tears join his face when he realises that it’s not actually Castiel’s smell but just the hot chocolate, and his twin tightens his arms around him.

“What’s wrong, Jimmy?” Castiel finally asks. He is the first person in a few weeks to attempt to ask what is going on, and Jimmy shakes his head. He doesn’t want to discuss it. “Jimmy…” Castiel sounds sad, and Jimmy has never been very good at disappointing his twin. He loves him too much to do that, so he caves.

“I still haven’t presented,” Jimmy whispers. “And I’m scared I won’t. I’m losing my sense of smell – I can’t smell you as well anymore.” Jimmy sobs. “I miss you and your scent and I can’t figure out how you feel and… it just _hurts_, Cas.”

“Oh, Jimmy,” Castiel breathes, trying to hug his twin even closer. His eyes fall on the hot chocolate, and he suddenly seems to realise something. “The chocolate hasn’t been helping, has it?”

Jimmy shakes his head. “It smells like you but not quite like you.”

“I’m so sorry, Jimmy. I’m the worst brother for not realising this.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Jimmy says, shaking his head fervently. “Definitely not your fault.”

“But you’re losing your sense of smell? You might be a beta,” Castiel says. “That means you can stay with me forever.”

“That’s not really what I care about,” Jimmy says, sniffling slightly. “I know that Omegas often have a beta by their side to take care of them during heats but…” Jimmy trails off. Maybe now isn’t the time to confess that he’s been in love with his twin for years and that he was looking forward to being on equal footing with his twin again. If he did turn out to be an Alpha, he could just have claimed his twin. As an Omega, he would be Castiel’s equal and they could stay together and do whatever they wanted. As a beta, though, he would be expected to find an Omega to serve. Familial betas were frowned upon but Omegas could do anything they wanted.

“But what, Jimmy?” Castiel asks. He sounds like he’s come closer, and when Jimmy feels a finger on his chin to lift it, he simply moves until he meets Castiel’s eyes. Castiel is staring at him with this combination of hope and wonder on his face, and Jimmy is almost afraid to crush that. “What’s different?”

Jimmy bites his lower lip and shakes his head again. “Don’t… don’t force me to talk about this.” Disappointment is clear on Castiel’s face, and Jimmy wants to rectify that immediately.

“You used to tell me everything.”

“That was before you presented.” Jimmy looks away, swallowing heavily. “Before you were better than me, before you were a higher-ranking member of society than me. You shouldn’t have to deal with your beta twin.”

“Jimmy…” Castiel sounds hurt. Jimmy just turns away.

“Can you leave, please? Take the hot chocolate with you.” Jimmy can, in fact, smell Castiel’s dejected scent, so he must really be feeling it, but he listens to Jimmy, takes the mug of hot chocolate, and leaves the room.

***

Jimmy is left alone for the next few days. He finds water bottles and meals outside of his room, but no one attempts to interact with him. He spends an awful lot of time on his phone, reading all kinds of things and in general not talking to anyone. The first few days he stays cooped up he gets distressed messages from Dean asking him why he isn’t showing up at school, but they soon taper off as Jimmy doesn’t reply to them. When they shift to “Where the fuck are the two of you?”, though, Jimmy finally sends Dean a message.

**Dean: **Where the fuck are the two of you?

**Jimmy: **What do you mean two of us?

**Dean: **I know you’re not going to school but where the fuck is Cas?

Jimmy blanches. He thought that Castiel was still going, but apparently he isn’t. Then he remembers that he’s not supposed to care about any of this because he’s hurt, and he replies quickly.

**Jimmy: **[shrug emoji]

**Jimmy: **haven’t seen him in a bit

**Dean: **Dude are you okay?????

**Dean: **You two are like… joined at the hips. How the fuck haven’t you seen him in a bit?

**Jimmy: **like I said. Haven’t seen him in a bit.

Dean doesn’t reply after that, but half an hour later, the door to his room opens and Dean strides in.

“You’re going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, because Cas won’t tell me and I’m worried. Especially now that the both of you aren’t showing up and your fucking house _stinks _like rejected Omega.”

“Rejected Omega?” Jimmy asks, voice rasping from disuse. He has to ignore the rest of the sentence. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t smell it?” Dean sounds confused, and then Jimmy can literally see the penny drop. “You’re a beta?”  
Jimmy nods quietly, already feeling on the verge of tears again. “I can’t smell you anymore, and I’ve got a lot of trouble with smelling Cas.” He looks at Dean. “It hurts, Dean.”

Dean opens his arms and Jimmy falls into them. “Oh Jimmy. You know you can talk to me, right? My mom was a beta – I know more about it than you think.”

Jimmy shakes his head, tears now actually falling. “It’s not just that,” he whispers, and then he takes a deep breath. He has to tell someone, and Dean is there for him, he knows that. “I love Cas. I don’t want him to find an Alpha and mate them, I want him to be mine.”

Jimmy can smell Dean’s shock, and he sneezes at the heavy smell.

“You…” Dean seems to be scrabbling for words, but then he smiles. “You should talk to Cas.” Dean hugs him and presses a soft kiss to the top of Jimmy’s head. “I’ll go get him, and you just have to talk. If it doesn’t pan out, you can stay at my house, okay?”

Jimmy nods, still slowly working through the onslaught of words. He wants to curl up into a small ball when he realises that Dean means that he’s going to grab Cas right now, and that this talking thing is going to happen right now. “Will you stay?”

“I’ll wait downstairs, okay?” Dean’s voice is soothing, and Jimmy swallows and then nods.

“Thank you, Dean.”

***

“I don’t want you to find another beta,” Jimmy says, as soon as Castiel walks into the room. He’s got to get this over with, and he doesn’t care if Dean overhears, because he already knows what’s going on. “I don’t want you to find an Alpha.” Castiel sits down on the edge of the mattress, making no move to come closer. Jimmy is turned away from where Cas is sitting, and the crying has stoppered up his nose, so he really can’t smell anything. It’s his only shot at confessing to his feelings without getting caught up in Castiel’s scent. Jimmy takes a deep breath. “I love you. I’m _in _love with you. I wish I were an Alpha so I could claim you to be mine.”

“Jimmy,” Castiel says. “Please look at me.”

It takes Jimmy a few tries until he’s steeled himself enough to actually turn around and look at Castiel. Castiel is much closer than he thought he was going to be, and there’s a smile on his face, too.

“I love you,” Castiel says once he holds Jimmy’s attention. “I have been fantasizing about us being together since the day I presented, whatever you would present as. I want to keep you close, and to be honest, I’m looking forward to seeing your cock – we must actually be different now, since mine has shrunk since I presented.”

That shocks a laugh from Jimmy, and it’s actually freeing. “I’ve… been thinking about you like that, too.” Jimmy flushes as he says so.

“Good,” Castiel says. Jimmy sees his eyes light up Omega yellow and he can actually scent some slick. “We’ll talk about any issues later. I just want you to ravish me right now.”

***

When Dean smells the slick, he is quick to send the twins a text message saying that he’s happy for them but he’s gone home. Although he _likes _the twins, he’s not ready to put that on them. He’s also not ready to deal with adding aroused Alpha to the mix – so he’d better leave. He’s happy for them, though. Cas and Jimmy have been pining for a long time, and they deserve their happiness.


End file.
